A Demon Cousin
by fallen-fire-demon
Summary: Do demons have cousins? well of course! Inuyasha's cousins are moving in with them but they don't know that their demons see how things work out. people might be a little ooc. please read and review. or flame the hell out of it, the entertain me greatly.
1. The Begings

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters (if I spelled that wrong Oh well) I only own the few I make up, and the ideas in my head however strange they may be. And this is my second story (no one read my other one) so help me on language and all that Shit. Thanks for reading :)

* * *

Snow had been falling steadily to the ground for what she thought was a couple of hours. Slowly she trudged on. Constantly having to brush snow out of her shoes did not help speed things up.

Branches on the trees were turning white. She had never came this far into the forest and sadly it was snowing so hard that her bright amber eyes couldn't follow her tracks back.

'Jin, this is what you get for running out of the house to the park in only a pair of black jeans, and a Hitocky High sweat shirt on over blue tang top.' she thought to her self ' and these brown vans don't exactly keep the snow out.'

She was starting to tire out, but she kept moving to keep warm. Soon she started to see a light. Right then and there she started to sprint, her silky raven hair almost flowing behind her, not caring how tired or freezing cold she was. Light ended up being a street lamp. As soon as she got to the lamppost she noticed just how much her teeth were chattering.

"Why do they put a park big enough to get lost in right in the middle of the city? This ain't New York." she asked herself through chattering teeth.

Then she noticed her 2-story house about 3 blocks down. 'I must have been moving in circles the hole time,' she thought.

When she got near the house she saw her parents were not home yet. Good thing they were out partying when I left or I would be in so much trouble right now, she thought happily.

Once in the house she took a long hot shower. When she was dried off and in a long sleeve shirt and pajama bottoms she went into the decent size kitchen. There was a note on the island. "I'm staying at Sahara's house, Rin. P.s. I won't tell mom you left:) "

Happy that she had the house to herself and her sister wouldn't tell on her she decided to call her best friend from Tokyo, Sango.

"Hello?" a voice answered on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, is Sango there?" Jin asked politely.

"Yes, one second." Voices and sounds in the background as the phone was getting to Sango.

"Hello?" Sango asked when she finally got the phone.

"Hey, this is Jin."

"Oh Jin I've been trying to get a hold of you, where have you been?"

"I was lost in a near my house park. Aren't I smart!!" Jin retorted. "Anyways why were you trying to get me?"

"I talked to the principal at my school and he said since were all ready friends he would put you in the same classes I'm in when you move here!!!"

"Sweet, that's going to be so cool. What about Kohaku?" Jin asked.

" I think he said they would be in the same class to. This is going to be so fun!"

Turning around Jin looked at the clock witch read 12:37am.

"Hey Sango I have to go. I told my mom I would stay off the phone line after 11:00. Later" Jin said.

" See you when you get here, bye" Lrae responded and hung up.

Jin walked over to the frig and made herself a sandwich and turned on the TV in the living room.

"There's perks to moving to you Uncles house in Tokyo and having your parents so sorry their not going that there extra nice," she thought to herself.

She went to bed around 1:00 and woke up at around 8:20. Sleepily she went down stairs thankful it was a Saturday.

"Morning Jin, can you go get Rin at around noon I have to go to work in ten minuets. Today your dad is taking us all to Heartcreast for lunch." Jin's mom said.

"Whatever. Later" Jin responded.

Once her mom left Jin sat around watching T.V and eating a bowl of cereal. She left around 11:45 to pick her little sister Rin. She didn't have to walk far because Sahara's house was only 5 blocks away.

When she got there, Rin came out sad to say bye to her friend, her black hair in a ponytail with the same eyes as her sister. She was wearing her favorite orange shirt with red flowers on it under her light blue winter coat.

"Ready to go?"Jin asked Rin "did you thank them for having you over?"

"Yep and yep" Rin replied enthusiastically.

"Perk-up, were not moving for at lest 2 and a half month you'll see Sahara and, hey were having lunch at Heartcrest today when we get back so be ready." Jin told Rin about half way to their house.

"K, sweet. Hey if we're leaving in 2 month how come mom and dad are making us pack so early?" Rin asked.

"Don't know Rin I don't really know." Jin said.

As soon as they got back their mom had them get in the black Tahoe. She told them their dad would meet them at the restaurant.

When they got there their dad had all ready gotten them a booth.

"Hey old man" Jin said to her dad.

"Hey yourself. And how is my Rinny?" He asked.

"Good" Rin said happily.

For lunch Rin got a Cheeseburger with a side of curly fries, their mom had a salad, their dad got a Rib and Jin got fish n' chips which her parents never let her get.

'What are they up to??' she wounded.

The food was delicious the two girls pretty much licked their plates clean while their parents barley touched their food.

"Girls, we have some news for you," their mom said nervously, "tell them Harold."

"Well you see girls the jobs your mother and I have been offered well they want us their in a week and a half." Their dad told the two sisters.

"What?!" Rin asked pitifully.

" You're leaving in a week," their mom said sadly.

"We're moving in a WEEK!!!!!!!" Jin shouted.

* * *

This is my second story so if it sucks tell me. But if you want the next chapters leave a comment saying so other whys I might not. And if you like it check out my other story. Later 


	2. Moving

The only reason I posting this is because I'm bored. So PLEASE R&R I need to know if you like the story, and give me any ideas or anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha "duh"

**The day they left Jin was wearing a pair of**

**Baggy dark jeans with holes ripped in the knees, a red shirt that read "Bite Me" on the front and the pair of vans she wore when she was lost in the park, only a few days ago. She also had silver earrings in all 8 piercing. (3 on each lobe and 2 in cartilage) Rin had on a tie die shirt and black pants, a pair of green sneakers with her hair in a ponytail like her sister. Both girls were in winter jackets.**

**Scene their parents sent most of there stuff away all ready each girl had a backpack full of entertainment, along with a heavy heart. Jin had erased all of the phone #'s in her black razor because her friends' parents (who never really liked her any ways) didn't want to get any long distant bills.**

**"B-bye" Rin whimpered between sobs, "I L-love you."**

**"Later" Jin said trying to keep herself from crying for Rin's sake, "love ya."**

**"Bye Girls we'll always love you." their mom said biting her lip.**

**"Be good now" there dad told them looking sad.**

**'Now boarding passengers for Tokyo' the inter com. said**

**"Better go now, we love you both very much and will call you as soon as we can, have fun" there mother told them starting to cry.**

**"K love you " Jin said.**

**Both girls giving their parents a big hug and boarded the plane.**

Rin whimpered a little on the plane, while Jin tried to calm her down she thought 'Will we ever see our parents again?' Once the plane took off Rin fell asleep and Jin played cards with one of the flight attendants.

**Almost immediately after they got off the plane they saw their Uncle Inu Toisha and their Aunt Intisa waiting for them. Rin ran almost happily (for the first time in days) to her aunt and uncle and gave them hugs, Jin on the other hand who was to old for any of that simply walk over and said hi.**

**"Hi, Uncle Inutashio, Aunt Izayoi, how are you?" Jin asked quizzically. (yes that's what I said)**

**"Jin, it's so good to see you," said her Aunt.**

**"Yes, how long has it been? 4, 5 years now?" her uncle asked.**

**" Ya, I think its been 4." she answered politely trying to cover up the lack of caring.**

**"Hi!" Rin said.**

**She forgets things so fast, Jin thought. When they got to their new home, Jin was aghast by how big it was compared to their old house even if it was still only 2 stories. It was an old Victorian house that looked more like a 5 star hotel than a house, only with fewer windows of course.**

"The boys are at school right now. They should be home in a hour or two," their

**Aunt told them," You can go unpack while you wait if you want."**

**"Cool, but if I may ask where are our rooms??" Jin asked, Rin still staring at the house flabbergasted. (I know big words)**

**"Oh right I'll show you where they are." She said cheerfully.**

**"K" Jin responded, if she this cheerful all the time I might just throws up!! She thought.**

**The two sisters rooms were right next to each other. But they each had their own bathroom. Jin's room was huge; it had a balcony over looking the woods near by. The room had a hard wood floor and deep blue walls on the wall to the left there was a four-poster queen sized bed with the fluffiest looking pillows in the world.**

**Right next to the blinds (for the glass door) was a charming black walnut desk with a brand new dark sapphire laptop. 'Sweet!!' Jin thought.**

Rin's room wasn't much different except she had only a twin sized bed. Also her walls were a light purple and her balcony was smaller, and sadly no laptop.

**There was a bunch of box all around their rooms to be unpacked. Both girls started after they marveled at the beautiful rooms. In about 2 hours Jin's room was almost done and Rin's not far behind. Then both girls heard the front door open down stairs so they went to see who it was.**

---------------------------------------

**1hour earlier at school.**

**"Why are you so fidgety Inuyasha???" Miroku asked "Are you scared Sango will best you in fighting class again??"**

"NO!! And I was sick so lay off will ya??" answered Inuyasha irritably.

"Then why?" asked Miroku again.

" Because my cousins are coming to stay with us and their coming today! And Miroku the older one is only 14 so don't even start you prev." said Inuyasha.

"That was very rude!! Do you think I go after _EVERY_ girl??" Miroku asked sounding very annoyed.

"Yes." two voices answered calmly in unison from behind the two arguing boys.

"Oh, hi Sango, Kagome," Miroku said more than a little surprised.

"Hey. Inuyasha did you say your cousins are coming here today" Sango asked.

"Yah, why?" He asked back.

"Because Jin told me they weren't coming for another month or so." She said back.

"How do you Inuyasha's cousins Sango?" Kagome asked. (Yes there's a lot of asking.)

" Oh, Jin and I used to be friends of mine and the same goes for my brother and Rin." Sango said, " Hey Inuyasha is it ok if Kohaku and I come over after dinner and say hi to them?"

"Sure but just remember Sessomaru will be there." He laughed.

"What about me being there Inuyasha???" a cold calm voice said from behind him.

" AHH! Oh its you, what do you want Sessomaru?" Inuyasha said crossly.

" To scare my annoying half-breed brother and to remind him that Jin and Rin don't know that their part demon or that there are demons." The elder brother said calmly.

" Of course I remember you arrogant basterd." Inuyasha pretty much yelled.

" Come on Sessomaru we have to get to class cause we might actually learn something," Sessomaru's best friend Bankotsu said.

"**Whatever, later mutt." Sessomaru said as he left.**

"**What a jerk" Miroku said.**

"**Yah but Bankotsu was right we need to get to class," Sango said. **

" **Yah whatever, your just saying that because you have a crush on him" Miroku said feeling her backside.**

"**I do not." Sango yelled and smacked him across the face, "I'll see you later Inuyasha."**

"**Bye" He said to the two girls.**

"**Later" Kagome said back as they all walked to there next class. All excepted for Miroku who was still on the floor.**

**Please R&R so I know if there are any ideas you have to help me out. So if you have an idea or a paring you want to see in the story please leave a review. **


	3. the give away

Disclaimer: If I own Inuyasha I will give all who review $1,000,000,000,000 but I don't so ha no one gets money.

Back at the house.

As the door opened Rin and Jin heard loud arguing and then a whack. Rin looked at Jin confused. Jin just shrugged and watched to see if there was going to be a fight.

" Move it half-bred!!"

"Watch it Fluffy!!"

Jin and Rin just watched as two arguing boys walked through the door. The first one through was tall with long silver hair and gold eyes. He looked almost exactly like Inutashio. The second one to enter looked like the younger of the two also had silver hair and golden eyes.

"Jin I think that's Sessomaru and Inuyasha." Rin whispered to her older sister.

"Great the cavalry has arrived. You know were going to have to live with that." Jin responded.

"You think they'll stop soon??" Rin asked hopefully.

"No." the older sibling said. Turning to the two boys in the door way, "Hey morons, it would be much appreciated if you guys SHUT UP. "

The two arguing brothers stopped and looked up at the two girls.

" Hi ya cousins." Jin said.

"Jin look at his head." Rin pointed at Inuyasha and whispered to her sister.

As Jin looked over at Inuyasha who was starring blankly at the two girls up stairs. Wondering what they were pointing at Sessomaru looked over at his half brother and noticed he was showing his dog-ears.

"Shit" Sessomaru mumbled to himself but by the look on Jin's face told him it was to late to do anything.

"What the fuck?!?! What's that on your head?!?!" Jin yelled.

"Damn it," said Inuyasha who now just realized what was going on.

**---------------------------------------**

FFD: ok I know no one reviews but I just like typing this no matter what you say… or should I say don't say. I mean even if you think this story sucks review any ways just so I know, vent for all I care just review, I'm starting to think that I'm a bad writer but I want proof so if you think I am tell me. Oh and before I forget thanks fire-of-wrath for reviewing you get a virtual cookie.

Please Review!!!!!!!!


End file.
